Cerberus (Devil Arm)
The Cerberus is a tripartite nunchaku Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 which originates from Cerberus. It can stretch to incredible lengths, and is infused with the power of ice''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Devil Arms File — Cerberus': "A weapon of 3 interlocking rods, infused with the elemental power of ice.", giving it technique "icy-cool to the core".Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Combat Adjudicator — Cerberus: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique icy-cool to the core can move me." It is wielded by Dante during the course of the game. Cerberus the Ice Guardian The Gatekeeper of the entrance to the Temen-ni-gru, chained up and sealed away by Sparda, Cerberus is a three-headed hellhound willing to grant power to the worthy. He has the power to control ice, which he uses to encase himself in ice armor, summon showers of icicles, and belch small icebergs. Each of his heads uses different techniques.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Boss File — Cerberus: "The 3-headed feral gatekeeper. Said to have the power to control ice. He grants power to those worthy of it. Those unworthy, meet their doom by his giant fangs.". When Dante first enters the tower, he find Cerberus at the entrance in the Ice Guardian's Chamber. Cerberus demands he leave, and then attacks when Dante mocks him. After being defeated, Cerberus willingly relinquishes his soul to Dante as a Devil Arm. Strategy Cerberus has a low HP, which makes it easy to kill it anyhow. If it's the first time you face it, you can easily kill him using this strategy: First shoot at his heads to tear its ice armor, then hit one of his legs until he falls, then slash his heads mercilessy (this is important), after this get away and keep shooting his faces, when he attacks (you may want to equip the Trickster Style for this) just dodge and repeat the operation until the cutscene where he gives you his weapon. You may want to equip Agni & Rudra on the normal + modes. In Heaven or Hell, just shoot to tear the armor and the next shot will kill him. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 3'' Devil Arm Swordmaster Style Trivia *In the Divine Comedy, Cerberus was in the third circle, guarding the gluttons punished with icy rain. In Devil May Cry 3, he is found in mission 3, and uses icy attacks. *The cutscene following Cerberus's defeat will change slightly depending on which heads you destroy first. *During the Satellite Crazy Combo, Dante will scream in high pitch as a nod towards Bruce Lee. *A three-headed hound that looked just like Cerberus named Fluffy appeared in "Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone". He is guarding the entrance to the underground chamber that consists of four rooms. Background In Greek mythology, Cerberus is the hound of Hades, lord of the dead, and guards the underworld. He appears in the Divine Comedy as the guardian of the third circle of Hell, in which gluttons are punished by constant black rain and icy slush. References Category:Devils